heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charon (CrossGen)
Charon is the main antagonist in the comic book universe known as CrossGen or the Sigilverse. He appears most often in Negation but has also had his own limited series Mark of Charon and is mentioned throughout many CrossGen titles. Charon's story was never finished due to the bankruptcy of CrossGen Entertainment, Inc in 2004. Origins The High Lord Emperor Charon is the Emperor of the Negation Universe. He was once a human being named Robert Charon, an archeologist who discovered Atlantis on Earth. He discovered its vast deposits of technology but because he was not a scientist, he sought help from Nathan Appolyon. Information in the databanks of Atlantis spoke of a mass 'transition' to a higher reality that the Atlanteans had undertaken. Charon and Appolyon attempted to recreate this; When they activated the machine, Charon was unaware that Appolyon had attached a device that would ascend all human beings on the planet, as well as adjusting their clothing to amplify rather than stave off the empowering energies. The transition failed; though it imbued the population of earth with incredible powers, it sent them all into Negation space. Charon and Appolyon became infinite in their power, completely beyond any Atlantean, First, or sigil-bearer. Charon, though, edged Appolyon out, and eventually banished him, to an allegory of hell. In the process, Charon created creatures of vast power which were named (ironically) Lawbringers. These creatures (especially QZTR) are now infamous throughout the Negation universe for their love of death and destruction. Charon coerced the rest of humanity into joining his military, and over the next 10,000 years, conquered the Negation universe. He set himself up as its god-emperor, and his subjects revered him as the true God, the divine being. "Charon Almighty". Story in the CrossGen Comics Shortly after the Australians transcend (with the help of the team from the Crux team of Atlanteans - see Crux #12), Charon's Negation forces capture Gammid. Despite torture, Gammid tells Charon nothing and so Charon orders his forces to collect people from the "bright universe" as a preparatory move before invasion. Most of the people who are captured are killed rapidly (see the Negation prequel) but a small group of people escape from the prison. This group, led by Captain Obregon Kaine, causes all sorts of trouble for the Negation, even attacking Charon directly with a space ship's energy weapon (it doesn't seem to disturb Charon very much at all). The most powerful of the escaped prisoners is a demi-goddess named Evinlea who is one of The First. Javi Cobian, a sigil-bearer and healer was killed in battle with Lawbringer QZTR but was later transformed by Charon into a Ligis-bearer and sent on missions. Their last mission is a battle to the death with the remaining captives, the Ligis-bearers are beaten. After the battle with the Ligis-bearers, Evinlea comes to the decision that Charon can not be beaten but may be joined. Evinlea destroys a city to attract Charon's attention and then, when he shows up to see what happened, she seduces him. Charon then proclaims Evinlea his new Consort and together they attack the "bright universe" (see Negation: War). Charon's was a key player in the Negation War series but CrossGen went bankrupt and the series came to a halt near the start. As a result, his fate is unknown. Appearances * Charon shows up fairly often in the Negation series. * He is a major character in the 5-episode series called Mark of Charon. * He is a major figure in the single book Negation: Lawbringer. * He is a major figure in the Negation War series (only 2 episodes published). Category:CrossGen characters Category:CrossGen deities